


Rehearsal

by LigerCat



Series: Why is this a 'verse? [9]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Brotherly Affection, Bullying, Chubby Phineas, Disappointment, Dress Rehearsal, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Insecurity, Self-Bullying, Self-Hatred, Siblings, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: The boys attempt to get ready for Candace's wedding's dress rehearsal.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher/Phineas Flynn
Series: Why is this a 'verse? [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446985
Kudos: 35





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

If Phineas were the type to curse, he'd be swearing. But he wasn't so the worst that left his lips was a "dang it."

It didn't seem possible. He'd just got the suit, it should fit. He glared at the strip of soft, pale flesh as if that would make it disappear and let the two sides of his button down meet. 

But no, it stayed and he released his hold on the shirt, letting the sides fall on each side of his belly. It didn't make sense. He would have noticed gaining enough weight to had an extra inch to his waistline.

He flinched. Or maybe not. He'd been going for looser clothes lately, even the last pairs of jeans he'd brought had been a little baggier than what he used to wear. Buying them on the large side not only helped hide his body but also meant if he put on more, he wouldn't have to replace them as soon.

Plus it meant longer before he'd have to feel it growing tight around his middle and, more recently, his chest and make him feel like he was suffocating.

His stomach growled, and he started before giving a broken laugh. How could he be hungry again? Breakfast hadn't been that long ago. 

He should have skipped it. He should have skipped it yesterday too. He should have tried to miss a meal here and there. Then he'd have an excuse for being hungry.

He should have at least stopped himself from going back for seconds.

A few tears slipped unbidden from his eyes, running down his cheeks to plop onto his bare gut.

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed useless. He didn't feel like the same person who had gone to the moon and Mars, back in time, and around the world in one day. He felt like some weak willed person who'd taken over that bright kid's body and then ruined it.

He scrubbed at the tear tracks on his face, trying not to focus on how fat his fingers felt against his skin. A few times, he'd wondered if it really was as bad as he thought it was. Mainly after accidentally catching part of a program where this woman was talking about how she thought of and saw herself as overweight when she wasn't and how it led to her starving herself. Except that couldn't be his problem. He couldn't imagine his clothes not fitting or people comments on it. He'd have to be really messed up for that.

He'd almost prefer it.

A knock on the door had him wiping at his face more fanatically. "Yeah?"

"Are you dressed?"

Phineas bit his lip. Not being able to button the shirt had made him forget why he was even wearing it. 

"Phineas?" The door wasn't locked. Ferb could have easier just opened it and looked to see the answer. And the problem.

Then he wouldn't have to voice it.

New tears formed in his eyes, and he scowled. When had he become such a cry baby? Swallowing, he closed his eyes. "It doesn't--" The words caught in his throat. " _Ferb_."

Ferb had opened the door, his footsteps light as he came in, but Phineas kept his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to see it. The disappointment. Disgust. Whatever he'd show in reaction.

It went silent.

His shirt was grabbed, and he jerked back, eyes shooting open. Ferb didn't look up from where he was crouched as he tried to do the same thing Phineas had failed to: button the dang shirt.

Warm fingers ghosted over his belly. Phineas grit his teeth as he fought the urge to shove the hands away. It was just Ferb. Who was staring at the still exposed skin. 

His heartbeat filled his ears. He could only hope it would be loud enough to drawn out whatever harsh words Ferb had for him.

Ferb sighed, letting go of the shirt but continuing to stare.

He opened his mouth, wanting to say he was sorry. Sorry for being weak. Sorry for not being able to keep himself from getting fat. Sorry for messing things up. Sorry for making them late to the dress rehearsal. 

Candace had to be wondering where they were. She'd been so set on having everything prefect in the rehearsal to sooth her nerves about the actual wedding, and here he was, completely ruining it by holding them all up with his own foolishness.

"Do the pants fit properly?"

It took a second for the question to sink in. They were a little tight, and he was sure he'd have red marks on his skin when he took them off, but he had managed to get them on. "Kind of." For the first time since Ferb came into the room, he really looked at him and frowned. "You're winkling your suit." 

Ferb shrugged it off before standing.

Phineas couldn't help the hint of jealousy that came from watching him. Unlike his own, Ferb's fit perfectly, cutting a dashing figure that would probably have every teen girl, and probably the older girls and some of the boys too, from Jeremy's side wanting to dance with him at the reception. 

How upset would Candace be if he didn't go to the wedding? He could just stay home and watch after Simeon since there'd already been a few discussions on whether to bring him or find a babysitter.

Ferb laid a hand on his shoulder. The comfort made him feel worse. Still, he understood the silent statement. They'd buy him a new suit, they still had some time. He'd just have to wear something else to the rehearsal.

But he was still expected to go. He wasn't even sure he could. Their extended family would be there, some of them he hadn't seen in years, going out of his way to make excuses as to why he couldn't for those who were already in town for it, and while Ferb might be way too nice to saying anything and try to hide his disgust, he knew they wouldn't be the same. He could already hear Ferb's cousins' voices in his head, berating him, mocking him.

Something must of shown because Ferb sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he pulled him closer. Phineas' eyes drifted shut. He fought to shut out the little voice that whispered Ferb was only doing this because it was expected of him. He didn't actually care. How could he still care about something like _him_?

Ferb's fingers found their way into his hair, tugging at stray tangles that never seemed to go away for long, no matter how much he combed at them, in the process, and Phineas wondered how any part of him could think it was just an act.

He wondered how he let himself get so screwed up.


End file.
